Obscurité
by Celesstia
Summary: Un nuage de fumée plane au dessus du parfait tableau de Londres du XIXème siècle. Entre meurtres et enquêtes Scotland Yard et le ligné de reine consacre tout leur temps à leur résolution. Seulement, l'obscurité les rattrapera...


**Oya Oya 〜**

**Je me suis enfin lancée et j'ai commencé ma toute première fiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Beaucoup de choses demeurent encore inexpliquée dans ce chapitre et je pense que cet aspect de l'histoire éveillera beaucoup de question en vous. (C'est voulu ! XD) Mais… je ferais de mon mieux pour que certaines choses s'éclaircissent dès le second chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde à Scotland Yard. Les jeunes inspecteurs inexpérimentés couraient dans tout les sens. Une vraie fourmilière. Un jeune homme particulièrement excité entra dans le hall du commissariat en agitant le journal du matin.

« Des nouvelles concernant l'affaire Sara Burton ! »

Il regretta vite son acte. Une dizaine d'inspecteurs se lancèrent sur lui afin de se procurer les informations. Il fallait être rapide, du moins plus rapide que les toutous de la reine si on voulait avoir une chance de résoudre l'enquête. La tête blonde du jeune inspecteur disparût complètement sous la bande de sauvages. Scotland Yard ressemblait plus à une cour de récré qu'autre chose depuis que la reine avait ordonné à Randall de recruter plus de personnel. Ce qui avait pour but de faire avancer l'enquête... ironique puisque ça ne faisait que la ralentir.

Lord Randall entra dans le hall du commissariat et découvrit avec stupeur le piteux état de celle-ci. Sous le coup de la rage il ordonna à tout le monde de regagner son bureau. Il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour faire revenir le calme. Le seul son qui se faisait encore entendre était celui des doigts qui tapotaient sur les machines à écrire. Les petits bruits résonnaient entre les vieux murs bruns de la réception qui ressemblait à un vieux grenier. Les volets des vieilles fenêtres laissaient de fins rayons de soleil infiltrer la pièce. La poussière dansait dans les lueurs orangées. Le commissaire prit place à une petite table au coin de la pièce. Une jeune femme aux aires sombres y était assise depuis tout ce temps à observer la scène d'un regard scrupuleux.

« Bande de chiens galeux… » Marmonna le commissaire en lançant le journal sur la table.

La jeune femme releva son regard et le posa sur son supérieur.

« Recruter du personnel c'est une chose, mais recruter une bande d'incapables en est une autre, Lord Randall.

— Je n'ai fais qu'exécuter les ordres de la reine.

— Vous n'avez fait que la faire taire. Ces abrutis ne nous sont d'aucune utilité.» répliqua la jeune femme.

L'expression sévère du visage ridé s'intensifia. Cette jeune femme avait le don de toujours frapper là où il ne fallait pas. Désorienté, le commissaire ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne savait plus comment faire avancer l'enquête qui avait déjà été lancé depuis une semaine. La tournure que prenait cette histoire n'était guère appréciée au sein de Scotland Yard et Randall en payait les frais. Le stress avait laissé des séquelles sur son vieux visage. Il respira un bon coup.

« Écoutez Rose, vous et Aberline êtes les seuls sur qui je peux compter pour mener à bien cette enquête. » Il glissa le journal en direction de la rose.

Elle savait bien que ce n'étaient que des flatteries. Des paroles en l'air. Cette petite voix de désorienté, il avait osé espérer la duper comme ça. A travers ses pensées la jeune femme laissa apparaître un sourire narquois sur ses petites lèvres roses. Néanmoins, la petite rose, elle aussi, avait une dent contre les toutous de la reine et c'est bien ça qui l'incitais à prendre en charge cette enquête. Sans rien dire, elle concéda et se mit à lire l'article de première page.

« Si je comprends bien, les recherches des toutous ont démontré que l'endroit où Sara a été trouvé n'est pas le lieu du meurtre…, conclut-elle en ôtant doucement ses lunettes.

— Oui. Apparemment il n'y avait aucune trace de sang près du quai où elle a été trouvée.

— Intéressant… ils sont perspicaces, dites-moi, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

— Et c'est bien ça qui m'énerve ! » S'écria le vieil homme.

Ses dernières paroles résonnaient encore aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle ne voyait pas où était l'intérêt de hausser la voix. La colère ne servait à rien, du moins l'exprimer ne servait à rien.

Elle se leva brusquement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'entretenir plus longtemps avec son patron manipulateur. Abandonnant le journal sur la table, elle décrocha son manteau noir du porte-manteau.

« Je me charge de l'affaire Burton. » Ajouta-t-elle juste avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Le centre-ville de Londres, peuplée par une partie de la société qui se plaçait au dessus de tout le monde, c'est là que résidait la jeune Rose, dans cet environnement orgueilleux et hautain. Appartement du 3ème étage, sheldomstreet. Mobilier rustique et ambiance chaleureuse, ce havre de paix abritait la jeune femme depuis maintenant 3 ans. Rose entra dans le salon et déposa ses clés sur le plan de travail en marbre de la cuisine. La jeune femme se hâta en direction de sa chambre en passant par la salle de bain pour se faire couler un bon bain. Dans sa chambre elle se laissa tomber sur son lit qui n'était pas fait. Elle enleva ses escarpins noirs et les lança dans un coin de la pièce.

L'affaire Burton accaparait ses pensées. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir sur les photos elle essayait de reconstituer la scène du crime. La victime se trouvait sur le quai, le visage au sol, sa chevelure doré souillée par les taches sang qui provenaient d'une seule et même blessure. Elle fut facilement indentifiable vu la quantité de sang qui se trouvait à ce niveau-là. Un fond noir assombri par le liquide rouge s'était formé à l'endroit de l'impact. Il était évident que la cause de sa mort était ce coup violent qu'elle avait reçu sur le crâne. Le mobile n'avait pas encore été identifié.

Elle soupira. Ces imbéciles de Scotland Yard avaient encore une fois perdu face au ligné de la reine. Il était évident que le quai n'était pas le lieu du crime. Le peu d'informations sur lesquels elle disposait étaient d'une médiocrité bien proportionnée. Mais elle ne se laissa pas démanteler pour autant. La jeune femme avait encore ses pions à jouer et elle comptait bien en faire bon usage.

Elle se laissa glisser doucement dans l'eau chaude du bain et ses lourdes paupières tombèrent sur ses yeux pour la plonger dans un long moment de détente.

Une nouvelle journée commença à Londres. Le soleil fit timidement son apparition à l'horizon et plongea la grande place dans une douce lumière orangée. Les premiers marchands arrivaient sur la grande place. Rose en profita pour s'acheter un croissant au beurre avant de se rendre à destination. Son croissant en bouche et le dossier Burton à la main, la jeune femme se dirigea en direction d'une ruelle à l'écart du centre-ville surpeuplé. Au coin de la petite rue en question se trouvait son point d'intérêt. Elle frissonna à l'idée d'avoir à mettre les pieds dans cet antre lugubre à la façade complètement délabrée.

« Allez, c'est pour l'affaire Burton » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Et elle poussa la clinche de la vieille porte.


End file.
